Late Night Confessions
by ncisloverinnc
Summary: Post-ep "Partners" 3x14. The OSP's latest op has Callen analyzing what he wants out of life, and Nell helps put things into perspective.


The lights in the Mission were dim, and the hum of the day's activities had died down. Nearly everyone had gone home, yet Callen remained. The entire op had unsettled him for many reasons. There was the obvious Granger issue. Callen wasn't sure what the man was up to, but he knew his intentions were self-serving, at best, possibly detrimental to the team at worst. He couldn't be out of their lives soon enough for Callen's liking.

Then, there was the fact that his partner had almost had to kill him today. They had been in scrapes like this before, but it would have been an unpleasant irony if he had died on the fifth anniversary of their partnership. Thank God Kensi and Deeks had moved in when they did, or there might not have been a sixth anniversary to celebrate.

But worst of all was the case itself- loyal partners whose relationship had changed in the blink of an eye. It was a sobering reminder that life was full of uncertainties, and change wasn't always good. Callen and Sam had been together for 5 years, but who could say what the future held for them? The family aspect had hit too close to home for Callen's comfort. He identified with both of the couriers- Dunross, for feeling threatened by the thought of losing her partner, who was essentially all she had, and Clark, for wanting to give his career up for the chance to make a life with the woman he loved. OSP was Callen's family. How would he respond if the dynamics changed? The thought of starting over again without the people he had come to care about was a scary prospect.

This depressing train of thought was wearing him out. He moved over to the sofa, kicked off his boots, and stretched out as comfortably as he could, given the beating Sam had inflicted upon him. He was definitely feeling his age tonight, as evidenced by the groan he emitted when his bruised body made contact with the cushions. He lay staring at the ceiling, attempting to find a position that wasn't unbearable when he heard soft footsteps making their way toward him. He turned quickly to see Nell Jones moving ninja-like in her stocking feet from the kitchen toward him, arms full.

"Nell? I thought everyone had gone home."

The redhead smiled shyly and shrugged. "You didn't. And you definitely need to ice that," she motioned toward the nasty shiner he sported and handed him a cold pack. "While you're at it- ibuprofen. It should help with the pain and swelling."

He sat up slowly and bit back another groan. "Thanks. I'll let Hetty know you've earned your first aid merit badge," he smirked. "It's late. Shouldn't you be at home? Or somewhere other than here?"

"Shouldn't you?" she returned, with one eyebrow quirked.

Not for the first time did Callen notice how attractive, yet enigmatic the young analyst was, and as she sat down next to him, offering him a glass of what appeared to be Hetty's prized Scotch, he wondered what was going on behind those hazel eyes. He grinned at her boldness.

She returned his grin. "Didn't think she would mind if it was used for medicinal purposes. But seriously, how are you feeling?". Her gaze became concerned as she surveyed the damage Sam had caused.

"Like I ran into a brick wall. With my face," he laughed.

"You kinda did. I mean, have you seen how your partner is built?"

"Yeah, and he said he was going easy on me," Callen shook his head.

"Well, it is your anniversary and all," she quipped.

The two sat in companionable silence for a moment, sipping their drinks, when Nell's expression suddenly became serious. "Callen," she began cautiously. "This case today...I just don't get...I mean, how could someone do that to their partner after being together for so long? I can't imagine you, or Sam, or Kensi, or Deeks doing something so despicable."

He thought for a while before responding. "I guess everyone has their breaking point, and Diane's was the thought of losing Roger. He was pretty much the only family she has. Jealousy's a strong motivator. Still, I can't imagine turning on Sam because he wanted to spend more time with his family."

Nell absorbed his response, and studied him carefully. She had heard his remarks to Dunross, of course, and a part of her wondered if he was being honest with himself about how wistful he sounded when he spoke of family. Nell had always been attracted to the blue-eyed agent, but the vulnerability he showed today made him almost impossible to resist. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and she couldn't bear the thought of him being alone, tonight of all nights. So she had stuck around after the rest of the team left, citing paperwork that couldn't wait, just so she could keep an eye on him. Her plan had never been to come to him, it had just happened. She bit her lip and mentally chastised herself for going down this road with him when he obviously wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Just as she was about to excuse herself, he shifted lower into the sofa, until the sides of their bodies were completely touching. His voice was so soft, she almost missed it.

"Clark was right, you know. Staying in this business is pretty detrimental to your personal life. Sam's one of the lucky ones. He found someone who'll put up with the uncertainties and still be there when he comes home. I would never begrudge him that."

The analyst shifted her position to mirror his. "Yeah," she replied softly. "You know, I come from a big family, and it sucks not being able to be honest with them about what I do. I can't imagine having to lie to a boyfriend or husband. Must be why I don't date much," she said with a half smile.

Callen's blue eyes focused on her. "What about Eric?"

Nell was caught completely off guard, and spun around to face him before she noticed their faces were only millimeters apart. Her breath hitched. "What about Eric?" she inquired.

Callen seemed amused at her discomfort, both at the subject matter and their close proximity. "Don't you guys have a 'thing'?"

"No! We definitely don't have a 'thing'. Kensi and Deeks have a 'thing'. Eric and I are partners and friends, but we don't have a 'thing'," she quickly replied. "Why do people think we have a 'thing'?" Then she noticed his eyes twinkling, and continued, "And why do I get the feeling I just passed a test?"

"Relax, I knew you didn't have a 'thing',"he stated as his fingers brushed over hers. "I don't think he's your type, anyway."

Even in the dark, her blush was obvious, but she steeled her nerves and asked, "So, what exactly is my type, Agent Callen?"

Instead of immediately responding, he brushed the hair from her face. God, she was even more beautiful up close. He had been fighting this feeling for a while now, but tonight, it was absolutely overwhelming. Her glossy pink lips just demanded to be tasted. His eyes sought an answer in hers, and satisfied that he wasn't going to be rejected, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

The touch of his lips to hers left Nell slightly dizzy, and before she realized it, she had leaned into him and was kissing him back with a fervor. When they pulled apart, Callen was grinning. "I guess that's your answer, Miss Jones. You know, I'm beginning to see the merits of being with someone who knows about the lifestyle our work requires."

"Well, Mr. Callen, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't present you with all available intelligence so you could make an informed plan," she teased.

He traced the outline of her face gently with his fingertips. "You know, I'm not that different than Roger Clark. I want it all before I get too old to appreciate it, don't tell Sam, though. It would ruin my reputation as an international man of mystery."

Hazel eyes met his as Nell considered this for a moment. "I know. Me, too. I have an idea. Let's just take this one day at a time and see what happens. Maybe the family we've both been looking for has been hiding in plain sight all along."

They kissed again, then Callen said cheekily,"You should get some rest if you plan to keep up with me."

The petite analyst smiled and asked, "Are you going home? Because if you're staying here, I'm staying, too. I have a change of clothes upstairs."

The agent smiled back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling them both down onto the sofa and reveling in just how right it felt. He pulled a throw over them and kissed her head. " 'Night, Nell Jones."

"'Night, G Callen."

Hetty entered the Mission the next morning bright and early, anticipating a long day ahead. As she passed by the lounge area, she did a double take at her Senior Agent in Charge and her Intelligence Analyst spooning on the sofa. A slow smile spread across her face as she shook her head and continued into the kitchen to put a kettle on for tea. She stepped back into her office to grab her tea cozy, when a sudden thought occurred to her, and she opened her bottom drawer. All appeared to be in order, until she realized a small amount of amber liquid was missing from her decanter. She silently rounded the corner to the lounge and noted two empty rocks glasses on the coffee table before the sleeping couple. For a moment,she just shook her head silently, then continued on to the kitchen.

After a few moments, she began to laugh quietly.

"Bugger. That was my favorite Scotch, too."


End file.
